Pain Of The Sun
by Rick Brainard
Summary: One thousand years ago Celestia was forced to banish her younger sister. Time doesn't always heal all wounds and the pain of the sun is the greatest of all. At least until a small filly comes into the picture.


** PAIN OF THE SUN**

** I had no choice; it's so easy to say that when faced with an impossible choice. It's so easy to utter those words and make the pain vanish for a short time. I look back and think of that night and the events leading up to it. I can only say one thing now. **

** I was such a fool.**

** I heard my sister Luna request longer nights, and I dismissed her and told her she was wasting my time. What kind of sister does that? What kind of pony does that? When she acted out, I scolder her, I yelled at her.**

** "Luna you need to start acting more like royalty and less like a brat!"**

** Was a phrase I yelled at her all too often. I should have seen her anger, I should have seen this coming. Maybe I did, maybe I ignored it. **

** When Nightmare Moon arrived, I was shocked, I couldn't believe my sister, turned into this monster, this creature of the night. When I banished her I said those words.**

** "I'm so sorry Luna! I had no choice!"**

** Now I wonder if I really did, and I just ignored it.**

** I sigh as a lay down on my bed lonely, even after nearly one thousand years, the pain is still there. I put on a happy face for my subjects, none of them can guess my inner turmoil. I weep, again for my sister.**

** I hear my door to my chambers open, I look up alerted expecting to see one of my royal guards. Instead I see a small filly.**

** Twilight Sparkle is my personal student, I see so much potential in this small filly. She walks up to me and I smile.**

** "Why are you up my little pony?" I ask.**

** "I couldn't sleep Princess." Twilight replies. "I miss Mommy and Daddy, and my brother."**

** I smile again at Twilight, never in all my countless years have I seen anypony so eager to learn. She naturally gets magic that ponies twice her age struggle with. Still she was only a filly, young and now homesick.**

** "Would you like to spend the night with me Twilight?" I ask.**

** "Can I learn a spell?" Twilight asks her big filly eyes filling with hope.**

** "How can I say no." I reply. "I will make this spell an easy one for such a late hour. Spell number Twenty Six is fairly simple. Now concentrate, you should see an image in your mind Twilight."**

** Her brow wrinkles and her eyes scrunch up as her horn glows with her magical powers. I feel something on my lip, my eyes turn down and a see a mustache! Twilight sees it and of course panics.**

** "I'll fix it!" she cries and bless her heart she tries. Instead I find myself with a full beard. As Twilight is about to attempt again my horn glows with magic and I undo her spells with little effort.**

** I look at the small filly that is on her haunches sniffling. The tears in her eyes are too much for me to bear as a scoop her up and bring her close to me. I nuzzle her with a mother's love. She giggles as I set her down.**

** "I'm sorry Princess." She says. "I tried I really did! I just can't get it right!"**

** "I know my little pony." I say. "Spell number twenty six can be a challenge for a sleepy filly that misses home." **

** Twilight yawns and I use my magic to remove my slippers and my necklace and place them neatly on my dresser. Now I am just Celestia, a teacher with her favorite student. Even though Twilight has only been my student for under a month she has made wonderful progress.**

** Some of the older students are cruel to her and tease her, or used to until I made it clear I wouldn't tolerate such actions. I levitate my crown and notice Twilight looking at it. With a smile I place it on her head, it's too big of course and covers her eyes. I repress my laughter as Twilight uses her magic to lift it.**

** "Do you think I'll be a princess some day?" she asks. "You know like you or Cadence?"**

** "Only time will tell my little pony," I say. "I know this, Cadence is very proud of the progress you've made. As am I, now it's late, so up on the bed you go." I gently prod her onto my bed as I place my crown on the dresser. **

** She yawns a big yawn and she quickly falls asleep, little more than a ball of lavender. Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I climb into bed, giving myself space so I don't crowd her. Still I place a leg over her to keep her warm.**

** I smile at her, but it quickly gives way to a look of concern. Will I do better with Twilight? Can I teach her all I need to teach her for when Nightmare Moon returns? Can I afford to fail? **

** For the second time that night my door opens this time is Cadence, who looks worried. She spots Twilight under my leg and smiles.**

** "She was crying earlier." Cadence said. "She wanted her mother, I guess she found somepony just as good."**

** "She is a gift." I admit. "I'm better for knowing this precious little filly."**

** "Told ya." Cadence sang as she smiled at me.**

** "Has she spent much time with you?" I ask. When I see Cadence shake her head, I continue. "Perhaps she needs some more time with you in between her studies, maybe even take her with you when you visit Shining Armor."**

** Cadence beams as she nods. "Oh yes!" she says as loudly as she dares. Under my leg Twilight opens her eyes and looks at Cadence. "I'm so sorry." Cadence apologizes. "I was just so excited, we can spend more time together."**

** Twilight smiles and she falls asleep again, Cadence bows before me and leaves, though I can see her bounce as she does so.**

** I nuzzle the small filly, my concerns having been quelled for the moment. I smile at Twilight, the sleeping filly, fills me with such hope and joy. I look out my window to the moon and the mare in the moon.**

** Yes I made mistakes with Luna, didn't act soon enough and when I did I made the wrong call. Still there is hope and she's sleeping under my protection. I can only pledge to do better with Twilight and wait until the time Luna and I are together again.**

** I'll do better this time Luna. Goodnight my dear sister, I love you so.**


End file.
